


Adornments

by szczepter



Series: The everyone is a girl AU [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't Kill Me, F/F, Rule 63, again random, i tried really, my first midotaka for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima was weird; probably the weirdest person Takao knew in her life and she did know a few hardcore weirdoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adornments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/gifts).



> bday fic for Wiktoria!

Through all her life, Takao was always called a tomboy. Not that there was something wrong with this. Quite the contrary, actually. Takao was a ball of energy; always running, yelling, laughing, climbing fences and doing  _something_. She couldn’t keep still for long, she got restless pretty quickly. As such, she was always the one to befriend all the boys in her surroundings.

Thus having a lot of friends, led Takao to try all the sports and activities she could. Though none made her happier than the thrill of a basketball match. It was such a pity that it wasn’t a very popular sport in Japan.

Takao was also a practical person. To the boot even. It might be a contrast to her cheerful disposition, but it actually made a lot of sense to her. Clothes and shoes were supposed to be comfortable, nails were supposed to be short and clean and hair was supposed to be unobtrusive. Period.

She did saw some of her female friends and teammates in middle school, who wore their longish hair in pigtails or ponytails or other hairstyles, but Takao always wondered; wouldn’t it be easier to just cut them? It did seem easier and more practical and efficient in maintaining them.

Well it wasn’t really her business. In high school, all the sempai had more or less short hair and Takao always joked that it was their ‘trade mark’. You would always easily spot the basketball chicks, because they were athletic and short haired.

And then came Midorima and ruined the team’s image.

Well alright, it was an exaggeration to be honest. She didn’t, but Takao complained (jokingly of course) about it anyway.

Midorima was weird; probably the weirdest person Takao knew in her life and she did know a few hardcore weirdoes. But Shin-chan (a nickname she took pleasure in using because it made Midorima’s  _eye_  twitch in annoyance, and Takao just couldn’t help herself) was definitely the weirdest.

First there were the abnormal basketball skills.

And to be fair, those were useful. Like  _crazy_  useful. The fact that Midorima could throw three pointers like they were her second nature (they probably were, the freak) was very often their trump card, and if Takao wasn’t on the same team as their weirdo, she would probably cry from frustration, just like some of the players they faced.

Midorima’s obsession with her fingers and fingernails was, however far less useful and more perplexing to Takao.

Not to mention Midorima’s other obsession – horoscope and lucky items. She always insisted on carrying them with her and sometimes (often times) even forced Takao to carry them  _for_  her.

Takao was often annoyed that Shin-chan put so much faith in useless trinkets, when it was her natural talent and hard work which made her a skilled player and helped their team win matches.

_“Of course.” Midorima snorted elegantly and adjusted her glasses. “Hard work and talent are the basis. The, as you called them ‘trinkets’ are an assurance and a precaution. Taking unnecessary risks is foolish.”_

There was also the rickshaw. God, Takao  _hated_  the rickshaw. Though she had to admit that after a whole semester of driving Midorima all over town gave her killer legs. No complaints in that department.

There was also another ‘tiny’ detail, which made Midorima stand out from the team more than any other member. It was her hair. Midorima talked a lot about not taking unnecessary risks, but for all her talk, the fact that she had,  _waist, long hair_  was pretty baffling to Takao.

Which brought Takao back to the argument of Midorima destroying the ‘image’ of the team. It was a joke of course; Takao couldn’t care less, it was Midorima’s head not hers.

_“It isn’t a risk.” She said one day before practice, long fingers working expertly in braiding a thick braid . “It doesn’t impair my performance in any way.” She switched to the other braid. It never took her more than ten minutes, to braid and put the hair in a ‘crown’ around her head. Personally, to Takao it looked complicated, heavy and uncomfortable. Especially because of the amount of various hair pins Midorima used._

_“Plus, I simply prefer it that way.” She said and stood up. She leveled Takao with a brief stare, before she left the club room. Typical Midorima. Proud, ridiculous and as difficult as you could get._

—-

Midorima wasn’t prone to mood swings, because as Takao noticed, Midorima had only one mood: tsundere. Or it could be called arrogance, whatever.

So when one day Takao actually noticed that her teammate was a little bit ‘off’, it was the day when Takao realized that somehow, they became close. Or at least close enough for Takao to notice the subtle shifts in her mood and actually feel concern.

After practice, Takao decided to approach Midorima and just ask straightforwardly. The other girl was adjusting her skirt and brushing of imaginary dust, when Takao used the fact that they were both alone in the club room.

“Shin-chan, what’s wrong?” Takao dropped the bomb unceremoniously. Midorima looked at Takao and frowned lightly.

“Nothing’s wrong.” She replied curtly. And to be fair, to someone who wasn’t Takao and didn’t had the hawkeye, it might seem that Midorima acted normal. Nothing unusual in her being aloof and distant and a little (a lot) of a jerk.

Yet, somehow Takao felt that there  _was_  something going on and she couldn’t just leave it like that.

“Cut the crap. Something is bothering you.” Midorima frowned harder and turned away from Takao to pick up her bag from the floor. In the next few, tense seconds Takao thought Midorima would leave, but to her relief she didn’t. Sighing, she slumped her shoulders.

“I have a family dinner this Friday.” Takao blinked.

“Okay?” She tentatively urged Midorima to say something more; she really doubted this was the reason for her distress. Midorima shook her head lightly.

“It’s a formal dinner with my father’s business partner.” She paused. Takao scratched her head.

“Okay, so? I get that those get-togethers can be lame and all, but I don’t think it’s that stressful? I mean unless they tell you to play the koto or the shamisen or, god forbid, dance.” Midorima snorted and Takao grinned.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She tried to sound condescending, but it all came out a bit  _too_ relived. She turned around and looked at the other girl.

“It’s a very formal dinner.  _Very_  formal. And Takehito-san will accompanied by his wife and son.” At the mention of the ‘son’ Midorima’s mouth tensed and formed a thin line.

“I assume he’s some meathead. Is he hot at least?” Midorima shrugged.

“I never saw him.”

“Oh.”

“This will be the first time I’ll see him.”

“Okay.”

“And it is required of me to make a good impression.” Takao unconsciously gave Midorima a onceover.

“I think there is no problem in the way you present yourself.” She watched in fascination as Midorima’s eyes bulged a bit and her ears turned pink.

“I am aware.” She tried to cover her obvious fluster, which made Takao snicker. After shooting Takao a dirty look number #7437, Midorima came back on track.

“The thing is, it’s an occasion to get to know each other.” She looked Takao straight in the eyes, but Takao was seriously lost.

“It’s a pre-engagement meeting.”

“What?” Takao blurted out. Midorima folded her arms.

“Pre-engagement me-“

“Yeah I heard you. What the hell? What are we, still in the dark ages?”

“Don’t be unreasonable. Oimais still happen in many families.”

“Yeah, I know but still… a bit sudden? You’re sixteen and he’s- Yeah how old is he anyway?”

“Twenty five.” Takao gaped.

“Ew. By the time you will get married he will be like what? Thirty?”

“Thirty-three. My father wants us to marry when I finish University. And the marriage is not set. The  _engagement_  is still not set.”  Takao blinked.

“So what’s the nervousness about?” Midorima adjusted her glasses.

“I simply dislike being surprised. That’s all.”

“Oh.” Takao nodded numbly. “So what are you going to do about it?” Midorima blinked.

“Nothing, of course.” And after that she was out of the club room.

—-

Well Midorima might not want to do anything, but Takao had to do  _something_.

The something turned out to be inviting herself to Midorima’s house as a mental support. Not that Takao thought Midorima would ever admit to wanting or needing one, but Takao knew better. She had the hawkeye, she just  _knew_.

At six PM she rang the doorbell to Shin-chan’s family house. She was greeted by a polite and elegant lady in a traditional kimono, with hair neatly pulled into a bun.

"Good afternoon." She put on her best charming smile and a few minutes later she was invited to the living room. Midorima’s mother called for her daughter and when she entered, Takao almost choked on her tea.

Midorima was wearing a grass green kimono with beautiful cherry blossom flowers, which started from the bottom and then would up only around her right arm. The obi was black with dark green floral pattern. Her long hair was neatly combed, but not yet stylized.

Takao blinked.

"Awesome." She said and Midorima scowled, but her cheeks were tinted pink. "The kimono I mean." Midorima shuffled awkwardly and hid her arms in the kimono’s sleeves.

"It suits you." Takao offered.

"Why are you here? The dinner starts in two hours."

"I know. You told me." Midorima huffed. Takao set her cup on the glass coffee table.

"I’m here to provide mental support for you." She said and patted Midorima on the arm. "Don’t worry. I won’t stay for the main event. Just wanted to give you something." At that Midorima looked curious.

"What is it?" Takao grinned.

"I’ll show you in your room."

Midorima’s room was as Takao suspected; clean and organized.

Midorima let Takao into her room first and then stood awkwardly at the door. Takao sighed inwardly. What an awkward dork. She looked like a princess, but acted like she was permanently constipated.

"Here." She said and pushed the computer chair to the center of the room. "Sit." Midorima raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. Takao went to the desk and took out a few objects out of her bag.

These turned out to be a thick brush, a hand mirror and

"Hair pins?" Midorima looked curiously at the hair accessories in Takao’s hand. They all had white roses at the end made from white coral.

"Pretty huh?" Takao said, grinning. Midorima took one gently and twirled it around in her fingers.

"Yes. Are they yours?"

"Yep. Got them from my grandma." Suddenly Midorima frowned and put the little rose back in Takao’s hand.

"Then you should wear them." Takao snorted.

"My hair’s too short."

"Still. Also they won’t match."

"Nonsense." Takao rolled her eyes. "Here, hold them." She dumped the hair pins in Midorima’s cupped hands and went to stand behind her.

"Is this really necessary?" Midorima sighed. "I can do it myself."

"Oh shut up you grump." Takao scolded her and proceed to brush the thick tresses of her hair. It seemed to shut Midorima up for a while, because she hummed contently. 

Takao worked quickly and efficiently. She made one thick braid and formed a crown at the back of Midorima’s head. The rest was left down and scattered like waterfall at her back. It wasn’t really a hairstyle suited for a kimono, it was too…modern? Western? But Takao wanted to try it and see the effects. If it would not suit Midorima, she would just simply let her do it herself. No big deal.

She pinned the braid or rather crown (or was it a diadem?) with the little, white roses.

"There." She said when she pinned the last one and brushed the hair which was left down. She gave Midorima the hand mirror which she also brought. The other girl turned her head left and right.

"Do you like it?"

"It’s passable." Takao snorted. Midorima hesitantly touched the little, white flowers.

"I won’t lose them." Midorima said suddenly. Takao blinked and looked down at the top of Midorima’s head.

"Yeah, I know." Was Midorima that stressed?

"Today’s lucky items are hair pins."

"Huh?"

"I said," She turned her head and looked up at Takao. "they are today’s lucky item. How did you know?" Takao shrugged. She wasn’t about to say that she researched Oha Asa in advance.

"Guess we are soul mates." She joked, but Midorima blustered and turned her face away.

"There are no such things." She protested. Takao blinked. What? That wasn’t the reaction she expected. She assumed Midorima would something along the lines of ‘You would never be my soul mate Takao, don’t be foolish’?  

She was about to ask what did she mean, when suddenly they heard Midorima’s sister call her  _one-san_  down, because the guests would be here soon. The girl was about to stand up, but Takao put her hands on Midorima’s shoulders and forced her to sit back down.

"Wait. I have something more." She said and went to rummage in her bag on the desk. She turned around with a small bag.

Midorima raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don’t look at me like that. I know how to put on  _some_  make up.”

"Some." Midorima repeated and Takao huffed. She sat on the bed and turned the chair in her direction. Their knees brushed. First she applied the light foundation, then some blush, light green eye shadow and very scarce amount of lipstick.

"There." She said when she brushed some strands of Midorima’s hair from her shoulder. "All done. You still have your face. In fact," She took the mirror. "it looks even better now."

Midorima looked at her reflection and then at Takao.

"You don’t look the type to be interested in makeup and hair." Takao shrugged.

"My sis forces me to try different hairstyles on her. And I know how to put  _some_ makeup.” She repeated.

Midorima looked at Takao intensely and then nodded.

When Midorima’s sister shouted for the second time, the girl finally stood up.

"You should go Takao. The guests will be here soon."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Well, see you on Monday. Or wait, can I text you later?" Midorima shrugged.

"Do what you like." Takao rolled her eyes.

"You really need to go." She urged.

"Yeah, yeah. See you then!"

—-

Takao was lying in bed and couldn’t sleep.

It was way past midnight and she wondered if the fancy dinner was finally over, if Midorima was pre-engaged or whatever, if the guy was handsome or a sleaze. She scratched her nose and sighed.

She told Midorima she would text or call, but she didn’t really wanted to call her at such an hour.

Ah screw it.

She dialed the number and Midorima’s very awake voice filled Takao’s ear only two signals later.

Huh, that was fast.

"Yes?"

"Shin-chan you awake?"

"…"

"Rrright. So how was the fancy-shmancy dinner party?"

"It was fine." Takao sounded very…odd. She wasn’t mad, or irritated, or angry or distressed. Just tired. And very…monotone.

"And? How is your future fiancé?" She almost gagged at the last word. Seriously. A dude in his late twenties, being engaged to a high school girl? So nasty. Takao made a face unconsciously.

"He’s not my fiancé."

"What? He didn’t like you?" Well, not that hard to believe. Midorima was difficult, but Takao supposed she would at least behave a  _little_  for her family.

"That’s not the issue."

"Well?  _You_  didn’t like him then?”

"He was…passable." Ah. So he was crap. Or good. It was hard to tell. Could be either.

"Hey, did something happen at that dinner?" Midorima signed.

"Shin-chan." There was a long pause, during which Takao thought Midorima either fallen asleep or disconnected.

"Hey, Shin-"

"He said he preferred men." 

Another long pause.

"W-what??"

"What I said."

"He’s gay?"

"To put it bluntly."

"And he said that at to you?"

"No. He said that to his father in front of everyone."

Takao gaped at the ceiling.

And then started laughing.

She vaguely heard Midorima saying something to her, but she couldn’t control her giggles. It was too funny,  _too_   _surreal_.

"I’m hanging up." Midorima said when Takao finally managed to get her breathing under control.

"Wait!"

"What?

"What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what  _now_? Any more husband hunting?”

"Father said that for now I should focus on school."

"Ah, I see."

"I’m really hanging up." She paused. "I’ll bring the hair pins to school on Monday. I don’t need them anymore."

Takao rolled her eyes.

"Sure. And you’re welcome."

Midorima grunted awkwardly and hung up. Takao put her phone back at her night stand and after 10 seconds of relative quiet she puffed her cheeks out and started laughing again.

She couldn’t believe it.

Shin-chan turned a guy  _gay_.

Maybe there still was some hope in the world. 


End file.
